Black!
by Sar-T
Summary: Very sad. Ichigo is forced to move to England with Masaya. read 2 find out.


**Black!**

* * *

**Present Time:**

Everybody was at a funeral dressed in black, crying at the loss of one of their daughter and closest friend…Ichigo Momomiya.

It all started a year ago, but we won't take you back that far. No, instead we'll take you back a week ago…

**A Week Ago:**

Ichigo was sitting against her window staring at the rain. She misses her friends, her boss, her parents, Tokyo and even her job.

She was forced to move with Masaya to England leaving her love behind in Tokyo; her parents thought it would be good for her to get out of Tokyo and to England.

Soon her oh so "loving boyfriend" Masaya came into her room and told her to go to sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

"Ok…I'll see you in the morning." Ichigo said as Masaya kissed her gently.

After Masaya left her room, Titanna continued to look out the window, causing her to go even more insane then she already had been during this past year.

'I miss my family and friends…even Ryou. That's funny; I never thought I would miss that jerk.' Ichigo thought dismally.

Soon, she began to cry, but the tears she cried left no trace on her cold hard face as she cried herself to sleep.

A few days later she was in the dining room eating with Masaya. Though she may be eating with him and is not completely alone, but still she is alone, alone in the mind.

"Excuse me please." Ichigo said as she left to go back to her room.

"Ok…I'll be waiting." Masaya said as she left.

Once in her room she locked the door behind her.

She then went to her dresser drawer and pulled out a pretty decent sized blade. After she got the blade and locked herself in the bathroom.

Once she locked the bathroom door she pulled up her sleeves to reveal scars that were red and puckered and swollen. She began to cut again. Here and there, up and down, right and left, just about anywhere she could.

She was no longer the innocent and carefree girl she once was just a few months ago.

Masaya had taken her innocence when he decided to take her away from Japan and to England.

She wants to go back to her friends, to be that once carefree innocent girl again.

She remembers the other day with the girls and guys. They were pushing her down and laughing at her.

She had begged them to stop, but alls they did was push and laugh at her more. And she just continued to fall to the cold dark ground while they laughed and kicked her.

Once she was done cutting this time she didn't do what she usually did, which was clean up her cuts and the mess she made. No, this time she just cleaned the mess up and then went to her bed.

Her vision blurring as she stumbled and tripped on her way to her bed where she lay down.

Soon a color started to appear; the color black, the color she knew all too. Her life seemed to be nothing but hell.

She remembered she had bruises as she ran away from the guys and girls that had caused her so much pain. The light started to fade from day to night and the black became clearer to her now.

She looks over at the shimmering knife as her life fades to death.

The next day it was rainy and crappy out side when Masaya finds Ichigo on her bed dead. He was the one who had found her dead body.

The night before he went to check up on her, but he found her door locked so he dismissed it thinking she was asleep. Boy was he wrong…dead wrong.

He immediately called an ambulance and then her friends and family, who in turn came as fast as they could.

When they arrived they indeed find their dead daughter/friend.

Within two days of Ichigo's family's and friend's arrival the funeral was here.

As they watched the coffin lowered to the ground they cried tears of sorrow and tears of guilt.

Everybody that knew Ichigo was there, even the guys and girls who beat her up; they now see what they did was wrong and now care as they cried.

Her mother extremely upset and extremely angry at Masaya for taking her away was wearing the black dress she swore she would never have to wear.

The dirt was now being poured on top of the lid as the ones that were supposed to be her "friends" thought of the cruel heartless things they did.

Her bed was now vacant seeing as she was now dead.

The only one left standing at Ichigo's grave was Ryou.

He knelt down, put flowers down and then kissed the grave saying "I loved you. Why'd you have to?"

And then for a split second he swore he could see Ichigo's ghost and her say "I love you too."

And with that he left knowing that she'd always be with him, in his mind and in his heart.

May you R.I.P:

Ichigo May Momomiya

March 15th, 1992-April 9th, 2010

Loving Daughter, Friend & Student.

* * *

What'cha think?  
Tell me.  
Review.  
Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
